


Morning Cuddles

by Maluminspace, mermaidcashton



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of very mild violence, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/pseuds/mermaidcashton
Summary: Michael and Luke just want to do something nice for their boyfriends... they totally don't have an ulterior motive!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/gifts).



> This is my first proper attempt at writing for a very long time, so please be nice!  
> I wrote this specifically for my best malum buddy (marriedmalum on tumblr) but I thought I'd share it here!

It only took Calum a second or two to realise that the cause of his premature consciousness was the wriggling pale boy that he'd fallen asleep wrapped around. He opened his mouth to voice his dissatisfaction at being woken up but the sweet way that Michael stilled his body as Calum stirred made it clear that the older boy had never meant to wake his boyfriend, and a gentle apologetic brush of the elder's fingers over Calum's arm melts away the last of his initial annoyance. He adjusts his head slightly and almost subconsciously wraps his arm tighter around his boyfriend. Sleep is almost engulfing Calum once again when Michael's whispered voice breaks the near silence in the room. "Luke..." he hisses to the boy that Calum knows is lying just inches in front of Michael, having no doubt, fallen sleep on his usual position snuggled against Ashton. 

The youngest boyfriend stirs as Michael repeats his name a couple more times.

"Wha..." Luke grumbles sleepily.

Calum can't see his youngest boyfriend from his position but he can picture the unhappy look on Luke's face so clearly that it almost makes him laugh.

"Are you still gonna help me?" Michael asks, keeping his voice to a whisper. This alone peaks Calum's interest as he's pretty sure that Michael didn't even know what a whisper was. The blonde's lowest volume was usually (Calum would guess) maybe an eight on anyone else's scale. However the words he's using along with his new found indoor voice intrigues Calum all the more.

"Huh?" Luke questions groggily "what are you talking about Michael?" His annoyance at being woken up earlier than necessary is clear in his voice and it takes all of Calum's self control not to laugh out loud.

"Breakfast, stupid..." Michael hisses "I said I wanted to make Ash and Cal breakfast this morning, because they always do it and I wanna do something nice for them"

Luke groans "but it's not time for breakfast yet..."

Michael gently shifts under Calum's hold, no doubt to check the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's almost eight thirty and you know they don't like sleeping in too late, if we wait much longer Calum will go for a run and then it'll be too late..."

"Ugh, why do you even need my help?" Luke whines quietly "why can't you just do it yourself, it was your stupid idea..."

"Because I thought you might want to do something nice for our boyfriends for a change..." Michael replies in a subdued voice.

This time it takes every ounce of self control for Calum not to let out the laugh that's waiting to burst from him. Michael has always been a master manipulator, he always knows the right buttons to press to get what he wants. The brown boy already knows that the blonde has succeeded in his mission to guilt the youngest boyfriend into helping and Luke's conceding sigh a moment later is all the confirmation that Calum needs. 

"Fine, I'll help..." Luke grumbles "but I better get extra bacon and you owe me at least like three blow jobs..."

"Awh, baby..." Michael coos sarcastically, still keeping his voice miraculously quiet "you can barely last five minutes for one..."

Calum somehow disguises his snort of laughter as a sleepy snuffle which only distracts his boyfriends for a second.

"You idiot!" Luke huffs "you almost woke Cal up!"

"I'm the idiot?!" Michael protests "we could have already been halfway through making breakfast if you weren't such a whiny little shit..."

"I'm gonna retract my offer to help in a minute!" The youngest boy hisses irritably.

"Noooo" Michael coos gently "I promise I'll stop and who knows..." he adds a seductive tone to his whisper that even has Calum's tired body stirring with interest "if we do a good enough job of the breakfast, we might even be able to talk Cal into blowing us at the same time like he did at Christmas..."

It's all Calum can do not to immediately shut that idea down. It was a one off, he'd been wasted and deprived of dick for like a week whilst they'd all gone to visit their families before finally reuniting on Christmas Eve.

"You really think he would?" Luke asks hopefully. The cute little voice he uses makes Calum's heart melt a little. He realises in that moment what a pushover he is, because there's no doubt in his sleepy brain that he'd do anything any of his boyfriend's asked of him if they used that voice for long enough.

Michael shrugs, jostling Calum's a head a little bit he doesn't mind and he forces himself not to react, intent on hearing the rest of the conversation. "He might if we make him eggs the way Ashton does..."

Luke giggles and it's the cutest sleepy sounding laugh that Calum's ever heard. It's little moments like this, listening to two of his boyfriend's hatch a secret plan to get make breakfast (albeit with a sexy ulterior motive) that remind him how lucky he is.

Michael lets out a quiet chuckle too and it's every bit as heart warming as Luke's was. "Come on then..." he whispers "you make the coffee and ill start the bacon..."

Luke makes a small noise of agreement before Calum hears him shuffle out of Ashton's hold. Even though he's expecting it his heart sinks a little as Michael gently removes Calum's arm so that he can follow Luke out of bed. He opens one eye just enough to watch his boxer clad boyfriends each pull on a pair of sweat pants before disappearing out of the room. As soon as the two sets of plodding footsteps descend the stairs a much closer snort of laughter draws Calum's attention. He opens his eyes fully to find himself staring into Ashton's hazel ones across the bed "you heard all that too?"

Ashton nods, still smiling sleepily as he shuffles closer to Calum "they're such dorks..."

Calum nods, wrapping an arm around Ashton and pecking a kiss to the end of his nose, pleased to have another body to cuddle now that Michael had left the bed. "They're sweet though..."

"Hmmm, m'not sure that cooking breakfast once in a blue moon is enough to keep them around permanently, though." The tone in Ashton's voice and the expression on his handsome face belies his fondness for the other two boys.  
"I might need some more reasons..."

Calum chuckles "well, Michael's handy to keep around for the technical stuff and Luke has the best ass so..."

"First of all, fuck off..." Ashton interrupts, his voice still thick with sleepiness "I have a better ass than Luke and Michael almost blew up the microwave last week, so your reasons are both invalid!"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" Calum groans "how long do you think we have until they set the kitchen on fire or break something?"

"I'd guess not long..." Ashton yawns "unless they kill each other first! They don't have the best track record of working well together. Remember when they tried to build that book case?"

Calum laughs at the memory of a red faced Michael throwing down a hammer in rage and missing Luke's toes by about a centimetre. The ensuing argument had lasted for about two hours and Calum distinctly remembers sneaking off to the bedroom with Ashton and enjoying being the centre of the eldest boy's attention for once whilst the others screeched at each other downstairs.

It seems that Ashton remembers it the same way as he seeks out Calum's lips and presses a firm kiss to them "we can relive that now, if you want..." he whispers seductively.

Calum's more than tempted by the offer but part of him hates excluding Michael and Luke from any sexual activity "I think we need to save our energy, they're gonna expect a lot of attention after this..."

Ashton giggles "actually" he smirks, they only mentioned you blowing them, I might be off the hook..."

Calum nudges Ashton's shoulder playfully "I am not doing that again I almost puked last time..."

The eldest boyfriend laughs "but they have their little hearts set on it..."

"I think they'd settle for a..." a loud crash which sounds worryingly like a plate smashing and a yelp of pain interrupts Calum's sentence and it's immediately followed by a loud 'Luke, you dick!'

Ashton sighs and reluctantly sits up "c'mon..." he groans "let's go and stop world war three while we still have a house left!"

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on reactions to this I may make this into a series, so please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
